The technology described in this patent document relates to chemical compound semiconductors, and more specifically to forming a chemical compound semiconductor layer on a substrate.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a MOSFET, has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to the processes used in fabricating semiconductor structures can further the scaling of integrated circuits.